custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Torok
Torok is a champion of Chaos, whose armies of change have put him, or at least his minions, at odds with the Vanguard and other heroic factions. History Conception On the mythical island known as Okoto, Quitala was High Priestess and Conjux Endura to the Protector of Earth, Whenua. However her heart grew to love another, the Mask Maker Makuta. Together their relationship grew, but Whenua inevitably found out about the affair. Though Whenua could not punish the Great Mask Maker, he could punish his Conjux Endura. He sentenced Quitala to the harshest prison the Earth Tribe had available, a dark pit so deep within the planet that no light could ever penetrate it. Protector Whenua proceded to raise their daughter, Korgot, alone, while Quitala, having lost everything, descended into the pit. Quitala however was with child. The son of the other. Quitala had her second child within the blinding darkness of the prison, where she raised him with love but also her hatered. Her hatred of the outside world and everyone who abandoned her, even her love. She named the child Torok, and left to him the gift of her hatred. Childhood Torok was raised by his mother in the great pit, within its pitch black darkness, never once seeing his mother's face. Having a child without any medical support left Quitala ill, living most of Torok's childhood on borrowed time. Determined to teach him how to survive, Quitala lasted long enough by sheer willpower to teach Torok how to live on the surface world. Though she loved Torok very much, Quitala also resented him. He was a reminder of why she was sentenced to die in the dark prison. She taught him one simple truth: the only person you can truly count on is yourself. Quitala finally died when Torok was fully grow and able to take care of himself. The Climb Filled with grieve from his mothers death, Torok begun the journey that he had prepared to take for his entire life. He was to climb out of the prison. And climb he did. He climbed for hours, days even. The prison was miles below the surface and the young Matoran had no perception of time. He had never seen anything in his entire life, but he was strong. After what seemed like an eternity, Torok finally emerged from the prison. The light of the sun instantly blinded him. Torok then continued his journey, traversing the island for an entire year before he could open his eyes. Life Before The Shattering Torok made his way towards the Earth city of Onu-Metru, where he met his half-sister Korgot and, now a Turaga, Whenua. The Turaga of Earth regonized Quitala within Torok. Feeling pity for him, Whenua gave him a home. It was within Onu-Metru that Torok discovered his lifelong passion, Masks. His work with Kanohi Masks caught the eye of the Mask Maker Brothers, Ekimu and Makuta, who made the young Torok their personal assistant. At the Great Brother's side Torok learned everything there was to know about Kanohi Masks, even opening a museum on the surface of the Earth Region. Torok, however, was an odd one. Having been raised in what was basically a sensory deprivation chamber, Torok had never learned social skills, often invading people's personal space and being generally creepy. Torok's only real friends were the Mask Makers themselves, Makuta in particular, whom he considered a father figure. The islanders made the mistake of treasuring Ekimu's Masks more than Makuta's. Though unintentional, this would lead to the Great Collapse. Jealousy and resentment began to grow within Makuta. Torok saw this and tried to apeal to Makuta, but the darkness within Makuta grew to quickly. Makuta broke Okoto's most sacred law by creating a single mask that contained the power of all six elements. Torok ran to Ekimu, but it was too late. The Mask Of Ultimate Power was already forged by the time Torok arrived with Ekimu. The power of the mask proved too great for Makuta to control, and took control of him, feeding off the darkness within him. Ekimu fought His brother with Torok as the only witness. Makuta was too powerful, however, and nearly killed his brother. At the last second Ekimu swung his hammer, finally seperating Makuta from the dark mask, and in doing so created an explosion that left Okoto forever scarred. Makuta and Ekimu where left in comas with Torok nowhere to be found. The bodies of the Mask Makers were picked up by the six Protecters and sealed away for the day they would be reawakened. Unbound Having been caught up in the explosion of the mask makers, Torok was rendered severally injured and left in an undiscovered cave. Constantly fading between consciousness and unconsciousness, Torok begun to hear a voice calling his name. Over the weeks that followed Torok dragged himself toward the voice with nothing but his chin. Finally he found the source of the voice, an artifact beyond ancient known only as the Nail. The Nail greeted him an old friend would. Accepting the Nail as family, The Nail planted itself into Torok excruciatingly through and replacing his eye. After twenty four hours of blinding pain the likes of which no one had ever felt, the Nail healed Torok, and crafted him a mask out of stone. Meanwhile in the multiverse (or at least, the segment which contained the Nextchapterverse) every possible version of Torok had combined into one. Finally able to leave the cave, Torok followed the the Nail's instructions to find six beings like him. First, however, Torok stopped at a caravan where he first met Ranigini. The Scorpion Incident After returning to the Earth village after so long Torok opened his Muesum, "Toroks House of Wonder", where he kept the six dark beings in the basement which was Toroks true home. The basement was so far underground that, like the pit where he was born, no light could shine there. Torok then opened a Mask Shop in the Earth Village Market place. He was one of the few beings on the island who could knew how to forge Masks for the villagers so he was always busy. It was then that Torok fashioned his iconic orange Mask based off one of Makutas designs. Torok would also go on excursions to locate great masks hidden across the island. He once found the Great Mask of Earth that would one belong to Onua, but did not take as the Nails knowledge told him what it was meant to do. One client was willing to pay an obsence amount of money for Torok to retrieve a certain mask from a certain cave in the Stone region. Torok however wasn't as familiar with the Stone region as the Earth region, so he required an escort. He went to the Stone Village where he took to the first Stone villager he saw, the Guard Captain, Carmax. Together the two headed out into the desert, spending the night camping before reaching the cave in the morning. They reached the cave and were immediately attacked by giant scorpions. Carmax, not knowing what Torok was capable of, fought the scorpions off while believing he was protecting the Mask vendor. Together they fought their way through the cave and into the main chamber. They retrieve the mask and were on their way, not knowing that they were being followed. Carmax planned to go back to the Stone village to resupply before planning a route to the Ice Village. On the second night they slept on a rocky plateau to stay off of the sand just in case they were followed. In the following morning they woke to find a massive herd of scorpions moving past them directly in the direction of the Stone Village. Knowing the Stone Village would be flattened by the huge numbers of scorpions, Camax decided to run around them order to reach the village first in order to evacuate. Knowing Carmax would not make it in time, Torok took a risk. He removed his mask an begun us his power to calm the herd, and send them back home. He then turned his power on Carmax, implanting a false memory in his head about how the scorpions were dealt with. With that dealt with, the two continued their journey to deliver the Mask to the Ice Village. Spider Quest Some time later the Skull Spiders appeared, just as the Nail told him they would. Torok then begun to execute a secret plan to fulfill Ekimus prophecy just to spite Makuta. The Mask Of Time Making A Dimension Universal Conqueror Building A Family New Ateran War Rolvik Assault Suva Hunt The Tower and End Game The New World Powers and Abilities Torok has demonstrated powers including; - Dimensional Travel - Cloning - Power Gifting - Self Repair - Shapeshifting - Illusion Casting Personality As a child, Torok was very close to his mother, the only other person he ever knew. Her death, as expected, hurt him badly. When he escaped from the prison, he first met other people in the Onu-Metru. He was awkward and didn't know how to speak with others, invading others personal space and otherwise saying creepy or ominous things. This continued for many years, even as he eased into society. Though he became more comfortable around people. He was often perceived to creepy, slimy even, never stating his true intentions for anything. Torok often speaks in circles and rhetorical questions. He is friendly, albeit in a creepy way. Upon becoming Unbound, Torok's personality remained the same, except that he became more aggressive and assertive. Upon the acquisition of his power, Torok's personality altered again, this time shifting violently according to who he was dealing with. When speaking or dealing with his "friends" Torok demonstrates a caring attitude, considering their points of view and trying to "help" them according to his ideals of chaos. He hosts them in his private dimension, and talks with them often. However, when dealing with others, Torok demonstrates a markedly different personality. To those he has chosen to "help liberate from order" he demonstrates a distant, and oppressive personality. He directs his "friends" to commit acts of terror and chaos, in an effort to psychologically break potential "friends", in order to get them to agree with his ideals of chaos. He is extremely cruel, masking his actions behind an omniscient morality license, generally claiming said victims know "nothing", and acting in an extremely patronizing or cruel maner. Notable Quotes * "Come one come all! All are welcome at Toroks house of inquiries." - Promoting his Mask shop in the Onu-Koto marketplace. * "Shh...just go to sleep." - Murdering the Skull Spider Lord of Earth. * "And now I am free....there are no strings on me..." Emerging from the cave upon becoming Unbound. Also favorite line from the lullaby his mother sang to him every night. * "Embrace Chaos..." Curing Shadus of Shadow possession. Also teleporting other beings. * "Chaos is the natural state of the universe. To enforce Order is to go against nature." Personal philosophy. * "Don't mind me." When loudly eating snacks. True Face Beneath the mask exists a swirling vortex of black, tentacle like fire that bleeds out of the remnants of the Nail. Without the mask the Nail can be viewed in its entirety, which can supposedly "turn insane gods sane and vice versa at a single glance", though this has never been seen. Although it's extremely rare, Torok has also been known to take on a Titan like "Battle From". This form serves no purpose other than to scare and intimidate his opponents. Relationships Quitala: Makuta: Ekimu: The Six Dark Beings: Rangini: Carmax: Kaeren(Matoran): Lync(Matoran): Ashala: Rujak: Hanah: Vearahza: Rolvik: Kaliva: Vashari: Solorok: Sylah: Shadus: Glacies and Petram: Vezon: Antroz: Dimension Residents: Other Beings: Trivia *Torok is based off of several characters. Bane and Talia Al Ghul as depicted in the Dark Knight Rises, the Joker as depicted in Batman: Arkham Origins, and Ultron as depicted in Avengers Age of Ultron, as well as the Transformer Megatron. *Torok has several conflicting qualities that leave the identity of his father unknown. His mother gave him the completion and eyes of a Onu-Matoran. He has the height of a Le-Matoran who are the tallest of the six main Matoran groups. He has the natural strength of a Po-Matoran, the build of a Ta-Matoran, and the eerily calmness of a Ga-Matoran. And finally he has the English accent common among Ko-Matoran. *Originally, Torok was an alternative version of Vezon, whom took over the world and forced slaves to fight in an area for his amusement. Toa Vashari was originally one of those slaves, along with Hanah, and alternate Matoro, and an alternate Antroz. The Hunter being his right hand man. *Toroks creator came up with the character for the Role Playing game, Legends of Okoto, also made by Flexhero. The creator, Stampede, wanted to play as a creepy Onu-Matoran Mask vendor and came up with the name while literally staring at his feet while thinking about rocks. Hence the pronunciation, Toe-Rock. *Toroks stance is based off of The Joker. Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter